Guardimorphs
by Elfera
Summary: Pitch is returned, and Manny wants new Guardians. So instead of just Jack Frost, he adds six other immortals to the mix. Of course to make things complicated these six knew each other in their other life.
1. Welcome to My Life

My name is Sandy. Just Sandy. I don't have a last name, but I am known by another name. I'm known as The Sandman.

I'm short. The shortest of the Guardians. (Tooth Fairy, Santa, Easter Bunny, Jack Frost, and me of course.) And I hardly have any legs. Most of my body is taken up by the upper half. I'm plump, and wear a twisting robe thing that's made out of sand. I also have short stubby arms, and I kind of have a widow's peak. My hair is wild, sticking out in any direction. It's also golden. I have really, really long lips, and a sort of rabbit like nose. And my eyes are golden.

And this story starts was when I was giving dreams to the children of the world. I was sending my dream sand to everyone when I saw a child. Only six years old staring out a window. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the moon. I made my sand cloud go over to the child. I stood right in front of him, and waved. He didn't see me, so I reached out to touch him. My hand went straight through. I yanked it back, and look at it, and then back to the child. Six was way too young to stop believing. The child sighed, and turned from the window. He went over to his bed, and crawled under the covers. I went into the child's room. Drawings littered the walls. Especially ones of birds.

I walked over to the boy. I could hear soft whimpers, and sniffs. I smiled sadly at the blankets. And then sprinkled dream sand over him. The sniffs, and whimpers stopped, and I gently removed the blanket to see the child. Then I gathered up some dream sand in my hand, and then placed my hand on the boy's head. I was instantly in his dreams.

A kind looking man was holding the child in his arms. The boy laughed was so much joy, I smiled. Then the woman came in, and…

"NO!" Suddenly the scene changed. The boy was kneeling on the floor tears running down his face. Strange, no child I've known can do this. "No." he said quieter. Then all the sudden he froze, and looked at me with a perplexed look. "Who are you?" he asked. I grinned, and then got my dream sand to turn into a bird, and fly around him. The boy smiled for a moment, before he stopped. "No!" he cried slashing through the bird. I raised an eyebrow. The boy looked at me. "You're the sand man." He whispered. I nodded. "Are you… real?" Another nod. Then I made a golden bird appear over my head, and then burst.

"I can't be happy." The boy answered. "Someone will take it away." I glided towards the boy and landed straight in front of him. The child looked so torn down. So lost. So… afraid. How… my eyes lit up. I made another sand bird appear, the boy looked at it sadly. But then I made it morph. Morph into him. He stared at it for a second before looking back at me. A perplexed look on his face. I turned the sand boy into a bird again, and the bird flew around the boy's head.

Then I pointed at him and a question mark appeared over my head.

"Tobias" the boy said. "My name is Tobias…" he smiled. "Sandy." I grinned, and held out my hand for Tobias to shake. Tobias reached over, and barely touched my hand when… "Oh!" An exclamation point appeared over my head. From that one touch a sort of tingle came from my hand, and spread all over my body. We looked at each other. "It didn't hurt." Tobias managed to say. I nodded. And then…

I was near Tobias' bed, and he was under the covers. He yanked the covers off, and stared at me. Then smiled.

"It wasn't a dream." I nodded, and then reached out to touch him. Wondering if the same thing would happen. It didn't. "Sandy?" Tobias asked looking up at me with innocent six year old eyes. A sand question mark. Tobias smiled. "Will you come back?" I nodded, and then made a moon appear over my head. Gone. Moon. Gone. Tobias smiled brightly. "Every night?" I nodded.

**Aww six year old Tobias is so cute! Sadly the next chapter won't be as cute. :{( STUPID PITCH! Also yes the chapter names are Simple Plan songs, but I'm just picking song names that make sense. Nothing to do with the lyrics.**


	2. Untitled

**Yeah so… there's going to be a plot hole. The explanation may be in some future chapter, but. I can't think of it at the moment. All I know is that it has something to do with Pitch. So uh… why not… oh and before I forget the plot is changed so… the other Animorphs don't believe in any guardian because of reality. Well Tobias believes but he met Sandy. So… let's just get what's needed over with. Hmm what book? Somewhere near the end. I need my angst. Hmm there's only one solution for this. CINNAMON BUNZUH! Okay imaginary battle with will have the Auxiliary Animorphs, because they're awesome.**

A golden stream of sand twisted, and turned throughout the Yeerk pool. But only one could see it, the red-tailed hawk.

((Hey Sandy)) Tobias said to the small figure in the sand cloud. ((How are your dreams going?)) Sandy gave Tobias thumbs up, before pointing at the pool. As if saying "Want me to put some to sleep?" ((Sure knock yourself out.)) Tobias said. Sandy grinned at those words.

((Tobias)) Jake shouted at the bird. Obviously not liking his chat. Which he happened to not keep private from the original Animorphs, and the Auxiliary Animorphs. ((Who are you talking to?))

((The Easter Kangaroo!)) Tobias said obviously not thinking straight. ((Timmy Hork-Bajir behind you!)) Sandy gathered up a ball of dream sand, and hit the Hork-Bajir that was about to attack a grizzly bear. There were two. ((Nice shot Sandy!)) Tobias said. ((That Hork-Bajir almost got Julio.)) Ah.

((Tobias)) Marco shouted. ((I know we're in a war, but you probably shouldn't be talking to your imaginary friend.))

((He's not imaginary if you believe.)) Tobias muttered. ((Erica Taxxon behind you!))

TSEEEEW! I froze staring at the beam slicing through the air. To fast.

((AAAAAH!)) Tobias screamed in pain as the beam hit his chest. An explanation mark of sand appeared over Sandy's head.

((Tobias!)) Rachel cried.

(In sand) A clock the hands turn in a full circle.

The Animorphs, and Auxiliary Animorphs had finally left. Sandy floated down, to where he saw Tobias land. In a hidden part of the cavern. The cave where he knew Tobias had turned into a Nothlit.

There in a crumpled heap of feathers, and blood was Tobias. Sandy softly floated to him, and lifted him from the group. Checking him, looking for a heat beat. But he found none. Sandy shook his head sadly, and left the Yeerk pool. He traveled all the way to the forest where he found the Animorphs talking to Loren. Sandy looked down at the body in his hands, and set him down hoping that he'd be noticed.

But of course that was not Manny's plan.

When Sandy had his back turned he noticed all of the fallen leaves on the ground get caught up in the wind. Then they went to where Sandy had set down Tobias' body. An explanation point of sand appeared over Sandy's head. The red, orange, and yellow leaves swirled in a tornado pattern, but went unnoticed by the Animorphs, their parents, and the free Hork-Bajir. Sandy could barely see the human form being morphed from the bird. When the leaves finally feel a fourteen year old boy was well, floating. Eyes closed. Sandy knew it was Tobias. For the fourteen year old had Tobias' messy dirty blonde hair, and pale skin. But that was when he started to change.

The hair became long, less messy. Then a wave a black spread throughout the boy's hair. Then in streaks came the orange. The tight sky blue T. shirt that clothed Tobias became looser, and orange. His spandex became longer loser, and black. Then coming straight from his skin was a black jacket. It had no buttons, nor zipper.

Then Tobias was gently placed on the ground. Sandy floated closer to see what was going on, when Tobias opened his eyes. Sandy jumped back in surprise, Tobias' human eyes were no longer full of emotion. They were sharp, fierce bird like. And red. Tobias' eyes fluttered, and then he pulled himself up. And looked at his arms which stayed red. Tobias looked at Sandy, and much like Sandy's sand leaves formed the shape of a question mark over his head.

Sandy shrugged, but their question was easily answered by no other than Manny.

"Tobias spirit of Halloween, and bringer of courage. Another question mark of leaves appeared over Tobias' head, and a moon of sand appeared over Sandy's.

It was obvious what had happened. Tobias the Animorph had died. Tobias the spirit of Halloween was born.

**And thus everything goes downhill. **


	3. Take My Hand

**This chapter is for megawoman 5310 who helped me figure it out.**

The name is Bunnymund. I am the Easter bunny, and no matter what some white haired git says. I am not a kangaroo. I. Am. A. Bunny.

One day I was just hoppin' around after delivering eggs when I happened across a small ankle biter. A little girl, with long golden eyes, and bright blue eyes. And she was crying.

"Mommy!" she cried softly. "Daddy!"

The little ankle biter was lost, and as a guardian I couldn't just let her stay lost. So I stepped from the bushes. The little ankle biter looked at me, and wiped her eyes. Staring at me in awe.

"Are you the Easter bunny?" she asked. I nodded.

"What is your name?"

"Rachel." She said smilng softly. "Your bigger than I thought you would be. And I thought you would be pure white." I smiled, all kids think I'm supposed to look like that. I hopped towards the girl.

"Would you like me to find your family?" Rachel nodded.

"Yes please." I nodded, and extended a hand.

"Come on you, ankle biter." Rachel giggled, and grasped my hand.

"If you're real" Rachel said as we walked. "Does that mean Santa, and the tooth fairy are real?" I nodded. Rachel smiled. "You're soft, and fluffy." I smiled down at the small girl. Then all the sudden she looked ahead, in terror. I followed her gaze and froze.

It was a horse, and black. And… it looked like it was made out of…

"That looks like Sandy's sand."

"Sandy?" Rachel whispered.

"The sand man." At that fact the horse snorted. I let go of Rachel's hand and brought out my boomerangs. "Stay back." I told Rachel before I stepped forward. I threw a boomerang at the horse. It hit, and we were in battle.

After five minutes, I had destroyed the horse, and turned back to Rachel. She was staring at me.

"That was… cool!" she cried. I smiled and bent down. I brought something out of my belt thing, and handed it to her. It was an egg. It was pained green, with purple dots, and white stripes.

"Here" I I said. Rachel smiled and took the egg.

"Thanks Bunny." I ruffled her hair.

"I hear your folks. They are probably wondering what happened to you." Rachel nodded, and did something I would have never expected. She hugged me.

"Come back?" she whispered. I nodded, and hugged her back.

"Everyday."

"Can you teach me how to fight?"


	4. I Can Wait Forever

((Hey Sandy, how are the dreams going?)) I couldn't help but notice Tobias' words as I attacked a Hork-Bajir. Sandy… wasn't… didn't Bunnymund say something about a friend named Sandy? The sandman? ((Sure knock yourself out.)) I smiled inwardly. Maybe Tobias was talking to the sandman, or he was just talking to himself. Tobias did tend to talk in thought speech a lot. I think it's because of the whole, mute while human thing. Surprisingly Tobias wasn't born mute, but morphing didn't fix it.

((Tobias)) Jake said. ((Who are you talking to?)) I punched a Taxxon in the gut, and grinned inwardly as the guts flew all over me.

((The Easter Kangeroo!)) Tobias called, I froze. Easter. Kangaroo? Bunny. ((Timmy Hork-Bajir behinds you! Nice shot Sandy. That Hork-Bajir almost got Julio!))

((Tobias)) Marco called obviously really, really annoyed with him. ((I know we're in a war, but you probably shouldn't be talking to your imaginary friend.))

((He's not imaginary if you believe.)) I swear my bear eyes widened. This must mean, Sandy is real! I've never actually believe in the sandman, but… I looked up, and I swear I saw a golden light.

TSEEEW!

I turned around, to see Mr. Chapman. I roared, and raised my paw to knock him out.

((AAAAAH!))

((Tobias!)) I froze. Tobias, hurt. NO! Then I could only see Chapman. ((You're dead)) I told him. ((DEAD!)) And I killed him with a single blow. I don't really remember it, but after I had killed Mellissa's father, I started to search for Tobias' body… no… not body. He's alive! ALIVE! I knocked down, human, Taxxon, and Hork-Bajir. I just had to find Tobias. I saw a blue of golden light. But I didn't care. Tobias! Wait was that…

((Bunny!)) I cried feeling a hard knot in my chest. ((Bunny!))

((What in the world?))

((Bunny! Bunnymund!)) He turned and looked at me. ((Bunnymund!)) I cried in a whisper.

((Bunnymund? Who in the world is Bunnymund?))

((The Easter bunny Marco!)) I snapped my bear eyes not leaving the blue bunny.

((You believe in the Easter bunny?)) Laughter.

((Bunnymund…))

_**Blah blah blah time.**_

"Ankle biter?" I wiped some tears from my cheeks, and turned around. A small smile on my face.

"Bunny" I whispered. Who know yelling in thought speech could make your voice hoarse?

"You alright?" I shook my head, Bunny smiled sadly, and took a seat on my log. I started to cry into his blue fur. "It'll be alright, mate."

"No it won't!" I cried. "Bunny… I loved him!" I looked up to see Bunny's pained expression, as he wrapped a furry arm around me. "Where is he? Why couldn't we find him?"

"I don't know." Bunnymund whispered. "The leaves." I looked up to see something amazing. The leaves were acting really weird. Flying around, leaving the clearing we were in. "I think" he looked down at me and smiled. "There's a new immortal."

"Why does that matter?" I asked him. "Tobias is still gone!"

"Rachel."

"I loved him. He can't be dead. I loved… no I love him!"


	5. When I'm Gone

Two figures stood over the sleeping girl. The shorter, and glowing one of the two looked at the taller, and a question mark of sand appeared over his head. The other nodded, and reached to touch the girl, but his hand passed through her cheek. He brought his hand away fast, and turned so the golden couldn't see his tears, but that motion of energy went on wasted for a hand clasped on his. The boy looked at the tiny man, and smiled softly before he looked at the girl. Then a question mark of leaves appeared over the boys head, and he looked, pleadenly at the golden man. The short one nodded, and gently sprinkled golden sand over the girl. Then the man turned to the taller and sprinkled some sand on his hand. The boy smiled and touched the girl's head. He closed his eyes, and then he shimmered and disappeared. The golden sat on a chair near them, and waited.

_**Everybody line up. (line up) The book is about to start (about to start) Places! The book is about to start (about to start)**_

"What the?" Rachel said as she looked around. Everything was white, there was… nothing. "What kind of dream is this?" Rachel sighed, and walked around, hoping that maybe she would find the meaning for this dream. And she did.

"Rachel?" Rachel jumped, her eyes wide, and her mouth open. She spun around, taking in the figure in front of her.

Tall, gangily. With black and orange hair that was pretty long, and messy. Fierce red eyes glared into her soft fierce blue ones. The boy was wearing a black jacket over an orange shirt. He was also wearing black jeans, on his feet where orange tennis shoes, and orange socks. The boy smiled at Rachel with a crooked grin.

"Long time, no see huh?" Rachel's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the boy.

"Who, who are you?" the boy sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"I keep on forgetting what I look like." He shook his head, his hair flopping in his eyes. "Sorry, but Rachel. It's me." He walked forward until they were an inch apart. "Tobias." Rachel's eyes widened, and she shook her head. She took a step back.

"NO!" she screamed at the boy. "You aren't. Tobias has dirty blonde hair, and brown eyes! You look nothing like him!"

"Rachel" the boy said, and he took her hand. Surprisenly to her, Rachel didn't yank away. "I'm sorry that I don't look the same, but I really am Tobias."

"Then how are you talking?" Tobias chuckled.

"Rachel. The only reason I'm here is because of Sandy. He's spoken to me plenty of times in my dreams. But…" at that moment a golden figure appeared.

"Sorry" Sandy said with a sheepish grin. "Sarah just came in. Who knew that she still believes in the sandman?" Tobias grinned at the man, then looked at Rachel.

"See?" Tobias asked. Rachel shook her head, and Tobias sighed. "Rachel, Sandy, much like me can't speak, and he's speaking right now. The only way he can speak is by well." Tobias looked at Sandy pleadenly. Sandy nodded and above his head came an explamation mark. "Sand." Tobias caressed Rachel's hand. "You have to believe me Rachel. The only reason I can talk is because I'm in your dream. Rachel… I love you. Please you have to believe!"

"Believe in what?" Rachel asked pulling her hand away.

"Believe in me" Tobias answered. "Believe in Sandy. Believe in Santa, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter bunny!"

"Tobias I already believe in the Easter bunny."

"Oh…" he shrugged. "Rachel you have to believe, please! I'm real, Sandy's real. And I know what's going to happen tomarrow!" Tears were running down his face now. "You're going to die, and I may never see you again! I'm stuck here on Earth as the spirit of Halloween! You may go on to afterlife. See Elfangor, I will never get that chance. I will never see you, or Jake. Or Ax! Rachel please, I love you so much, I just wanted to see you again. To say goodbye. I wanted you to see me, because you never had before! I… please Rachel. Believe." Tobias turned to Sandy, and nodded before looking back at Rachel. "We'll leave you to your dream, but if you believe once you wake up. You'll see me. Just believe Rachel." And Rachel woke up, she looked around, and just saw her sister.

"Sara what are you doing here?"

"There was a golden man in your room! He looked so-o-o-o cute!" Rachel stared at her sister.

"Do… do you believe in the sandman?" Sara nodded, a huge grin on her face. "He gave me a dream that we were all happy, and at home and you weren't sad about Tobias!"

"Why don't you go to bed, Sara?" Rachel asked softly, caressing the small girl's cheek. Sara nodded, and left. Rachel close her eyes. "I believe" she whispered. "I believe in your Tobias. I believe in the sandman. I believe in the tooth fairy, Santa, and Bunny." She opened her eyes, and her grin went bigger. "TOBIAS!" she cried, as she got out of bed, and hugged the spirit. Tobias returned her hug. "I love you!" she whispered over and over. "I love you. I love you. I love you!" Then she started to sob. "What's it like to die?" she whispered to him. She pulled away. "What was it like?" Tobias frowned, then smiled softly. Then he doubled over, and clutched at his orange shirt, then straightened. He held his hands out and made the leaves change slowly from a human form to hawk. And then it disappeared.

"It hurt" Rachel whispered. "But then it felt like morphing, and…" she took one of Tobias' hands. "You felt nothing?" She looked up, and saw Tobias nod. Tears rushed down her face, and her arms wrapped around the boy. "I don't want to die!" she whispered. "If it means I'd never see you again." Tobias smiled sadly, and lifted Rachel's head up. Some images appeared over his head. Rachel buried her head in his shoulder. "I'll miss you so much Tobias."

_**You have to tough it out. Keep it strong. And deal with it. Bellatrix! Wonderful! No Mary Sues allowed!**_

Rachel? Dead? Bunnymund couldn't believe it no matter how many times he knew it was true, for he had watched it. Her body was somewhere in space. IN SPACE! Tears trailed down the over sized bunny's fur. He was standing in front of a small funeral he made. Attendance? Only one, him. He smiled softly.

"Gone off to the next chapter eh, you little ankle biter?" He sighed. "I guess that means no more eggs, huh?" He touched the wooden grave he created. "I'm gonna miss, ya. Don't do anything stupid where you are."

"Stupid? Me?" Bunnymund jumped and turned. His eyes widened.

"R, Rachel?" Rachel grinned and stepped forward.

"It's me bunny. The spirit of Spring!" Bunnymund smiled at the girl.

"Better than winter, I hate that Frost." Rachel smiled, before she frowned.

"Bunny"

"Yeah, mate?" She looked at the bunny.

"I spoke with Tobias yesterday. He… he's also a spirit. He probably thinks I'm in the afterlife." Bunny hopped forward and wrapped the girl in a hug. "He looked so different. Not like me. I look like me. Except maybe this red dress? And these" Bunnymund's eyes widened when he saw what the girl was holding up.

"Manny gave you a bow, and arrows?"

**Oh and also I got an idea, so. This is just going to be the Animorphs getting used to life, and such. After all die I'm going to write something else. It's called Rise of the Animorphs. Which is the Pitch thing, so yay!**


End file.
